A Change For The Better
by CanadianCourage
Summary: Harry Potter's luck is never good, so what happens when the wizarding world collapses? He moves to America to join the X-men that's what.


Disclosure- I do not own the X-men or Harry Potter, they are the works of their respective authors.

AN: This is a Strong! Harry fan fiction but just because he is strong does not by any way does this mean he will be a is going to have strengths and weaknesses just like anyone else. This is going to be a action/adventure/romance story but the romance will stay rated is a Harry/Kitty fan fiction but the pairing wont come into play until about 5 chapters in. I am currently looking for a beta and will be updating at least once a week. With any luck this will be the longest authors note that I have to write. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter 1- Not in Kansas anymore

_This place is just plain weird_. I think to myself. I was halfway through apparating to the American ministry.I was sent by Dumbledore to get help from the Americans. Now I have found myself here without anyone near me. The street is brand new with houses to match, every yard is perfectly trimmed and all look exactly the same. I shudder al little, this would be a Dursley paradise. And if that is not enough there are mannequins everywhere. Look to the left a mannequin, to the right a mannequin, north, another mannequin!

_Why the bloody hell is there so many mannequins around here_ I wonder. Just then a loud wailing noise erupts from every TV on the street. Looking through the window of the closest house, I peer into the TV. All the screen has on it is a giant red countdown clock.

_Why on earth are there a countdown clock and an alarm? Is it someone's birthday in 10 minutes? _I question the mannequin beside me. Strangely enough I actually expected it to answer. As I back away from the window dumbfounded I accidentally knock the head of one of the mannequins. As I lean forwards to pick up the head, I notice a stamp on the back of the head._ Property of the United States, if found please return to the nuclear weapon testing division._

My jaw drops. It all makes sense now the lack of people the newness of everything, the countdown clock, and even all those creepy mannequins. I have managed to once again find one of the most dangerous places in the world, a United States Nuke town.

I am trying to think of ways to live through a nuke but am so far drawing up a blank. Wait a moment the fridge I remember seeing that in one of Dudley's movies. I run as quickly as I can back to the house. I quickly start smashing the mannequins head against the window. The alarm is blaring so load now that I can hardly hear myself think, this alarm is driving me crazy.

Two minutes left and finally I see cracks in the window. With only one minute left the window finally breaks. I waste no time trying to be careful with the broken glass and jump through the window. My hands are now all cut up from the glass but I am almost there. Ten seconds left and I can see the fridge. Just as my hand curls around the handle there is a flash of blinding light before everything goes black.

I wake to my head pounding. I have a head splitting headache but somehow my body miraculously feels good. No it feels more than good as I move pieces of house off my chest. Now that my headache has passed I feel stronger then I have ever felt before. I have always had a powerful magical core but this is a completely different feeling. I can't even feel my magic anymore, it's like it was never there and that both excites me and scares me. Just as I am getting up a huge section of wooden roof falls down towards me. I jump off to the side to doge the falling roof crashing through the door in the process. Wow I think that was at least 25mph and through a door at that.

I don't know what is happening with my magic and these strange powers but I do know one thing. I do not want to be caught in the outsets of a nuke town after detonation, because that would ask some serious questions.

Trying out my newfound speed I race down the destroyed road sometimes having to jump over some piles of junk on my way. As I near the highway my head ache comes back full force hitting me like a freight train.

"Drink, Drink" says a small voice in my head. Even though it doesn't say what to drink I know down in my soul, Blood.

I follow the sweet smell of blood down the winding highway. The blood is moving faster than I am but unlike it I don't have to stop for gas. I finally catch up the vehicle at a nearby gas station. Up this close is actually making my mouth water. I silently stalk my prey slothfully moving from shadow to shadow. I am so close to her now that I can hear her heart beat steadily pumping blood through her veins.

I grab the women by the shoulders and turn her around stiffening her mouth as I do so. I then look into her eyes and what I see amazes me. I can hear everything she is thinking as though she was whispering it into my ear. The women Ashley I have now gathered from her thoughts it's struggling greatly against me. It doesn't affect my hold on her but I want my meal to behave so in the nicest voice I could I said.

"Ashley, would you please stop struggling. It would make this a whole lot nicer for the both of us.

As if she was a puppet that had its strings cut she falls limp into my arms. I slowly lean in teeth bared to finally drink what I have been craving since I woke up this morning.


End file.
